Electric power companies transmit and distribute electricity through a power grid. The analogue of a fuse in power distribution systems are known as “cutouts”, while the analogue of a circuit breaker are known as “reclosers”. When such devices blow or trip, a portion of the device moves from a first position in which it is capable of carrying its rated current, to a second position (or it falls away entirely), in which it is not capable of carrying its rated current, and the current they are capable of carrying can be interrupted or diminished.
The source of the problem that may cause a cutout or recloser to trip may be transient or longer lasting. For example, a tree branch may fall into power lines, shorting them out. The tree branch may remain in place or fall away.
If the source of the problem is transient, the effect of a recloser tripping may be experienced for a shorter amount of time than that of a cutout, because the recloser will at least attempt to place itself back into a state in which it conducts current at its rated capacity. A recloser may make only a limited number of attempts at reclosing, so as not to wear out the recloser from a non-transient source of power problems.
Because reclosers wear out from reclosing, even if the recloser reestablishes the full current flow, it can be desirable to detect the number of times it has done so, so that it can be replaced in advance of the end of its useful life.
What is needed is a system and method for detecting that a device that can interrupt current when it blows or trips, has blown or tripped, and for dispatching a technician to such device.